Jimmy Goes to College
Jimmy Goes to College is the seventh episode of Season 3. *Jimmy *Carl *Sheen *Cindy *Libby *Judy Neutron *Hugh Neutron *Ms. Fowl *Seymore *Professor *College attendants Summary Jimmy is accepted to go to college. Plot In this episode, Jimmy is showing everyone unstable molecules, but nobody seems to be interested. Miss Fowl said she was going to teach the class about unstable molecules, but then decided not too, because it was too difficult. So the class will just make macaroni sculptures. Everyone is happy except for Jimmy. When he gets home, he sees someone using his cheese ray. He then realizes that the stranger was a professor of an advanced physics college, named Dean Cain, and that his parents let him into his house to show Jimmy's inventions. The professor stated that Jimmy was very smart, and that he is smart enough to go to college. Jimmy unwittingly decides that he wants to go to college. At college, Jimmy arrives late using his jet pack, and starts explaining about his jet pack, but then realizes that everyone already knows how to use a jet pack. Dean Cain, the professor starts asking questions and Jimmy starts answering them correctly. Everyone in the class is impressed, except for Seymour, who is jealous of Jimmy's intelligence. Seymour then makes Jimmy's jet pack malfunction, and everyone including the professor starts yelling at Jimmy, and he starts missing his old school. Back at home, Jimmy's mom and dad are trying not to feel sad about Jimmy, so they play with the flea circus. Jimmy arrives late for class again, because he couldn't find his locker, and the computer students dumped his head into the toilet. He tries to find a lab partner, but nobody wanted to be his partner except Seymour, who wants to get rid of Jimmy. He puts a chemical into Jimmy's test tubes when Jimmy doesn't notice, and he puts in another chemical and the test tube explodes causing ice to fly everywhere. Everyone gets mad at him again and Jimmy says that he hates it there. Back at home, Hugh gets more fleas and he accidentally lets them free, causing everyone in the house (Sheen, Carl, Judy, and Hugh) to start itching. Jimmy then calls them and then Judy tries not to sound upset that he's gone so he doesn't worry about them, which makes Jimmy even more upset. Seymour then comes into Jimmy's room (which is actually a closet) and starts talking to him and says that he can make him more likeable by doing what he says. Jimmy reluctantly agrees to do that. Seymour rips a page out of Jimmy's notebook, which contains plans for an invention about unstable molecules without Jimmy noticing. He asks what could be more worse. Then we fade to him naked, since he likes it. Seymour tells him to take a quick streak down the college lab and he'll be one of them. When Jimmy does so, it causes a machine to explode and Dean Cain expels Jimmy. Before he leaves Jimmy notices his notebook is ripped by Seymour. He then tells Carl and Sheen to come to the college, Jimmy then changes a few things on the invention that Seymour stole from him, so that it will launch toilet paper instead. But he doesn't have time to make the changes completely, so it starts getting out of control, firing molecules EVERYWHERE. Jimmy decides to save them, using glue shields to capture all the molecules. Seymour is then expelled from college, when Dean Cain found out what actually happened. Dean Cain apologizes to Jimmy and Jimmy is unexpelled, but he decides to go back to his old school since he misses his old school. Trivia *This is the only episode to feature nudity (but nothing is shown). *Which is a reference to The Jetsons. When Dean Cain holding on a Jimmy's jetpack out of control, then he shouts "James! Stop this crazy thing!". Just like George Jetson takes Astro for a walk, then Astro chases a cat, causing George to get stuck on the mechanical floor and George yelled "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" in the end credits, Also Dean Cain yells at Jimmy Neutron who is throws a frozen flask and destroys lab computers, then he yelled "Neutron!!". Just like George Jetson's boss Mr. Spacely yells at him and Spacely yelled "Jetson!!" if someone goes wrong and was George's fault. Gallery College.jpg|Jimmy Goes to College Title Card Cindy_m8.jpg Cindy_m2.jpg Cindy_m3.jpg Cindy_m4.jpg Cindy_m1.jpg MoleCools_2.jpg Streak1.jpg MoleCools_3.jpg|Jimmy's "unstable molecule" drawing. MoleCools_4.jpg MoleCools_1.jpg|Random kid with unstable particles stuck in face. .jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Specials